People are using portable electronic devices for an increasing number and variety of tasks. For example, a smartphone can provide a wide array of services based on a user's location, such as available restaurants within the vicinity or real-time guided directions to a destination. As various portable electronic devices have increasingly enhanced functionalities, the amount of resources and power consumption required by these devices tend to increase. The reliance on various functionalities often causes battery drainage before another power recharging opportunity comes up.
Often, users may want to retrieve information regarding a current status, such as a current location, a current time, or a current weather condition. In many instances, multiple users will utilize certain functionality that are similar to those around him, such as a retrieval of a current location, time or weather condition. Allowing the users to individually retrieve the information can lead to unnecessary drain on the power, as well as potentially other resources such as processing capacity and bandwidth. Not only do some devices not possess the hardware capabilities to obtain the desired information, requiring those devices that have such capabilities to retrieve the information on a periodic basis can be costly in terms of power consumption. Thus, there is a need for devices to retain sufficient power such that users may utilize the devices as necessary and also a need to be able to conserve power on the devices.